Astoria
by L-St James
Summary: Lo único que Astoria quería era hablar con Draco, nada la preparo para la maldición que Harry Potter le lanzó. (PAUSA/SIN CONTINUIDAD 3/10/2020)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A i: **Detesto el sexto libro de Harry Potter, lo único que me gusta es la historia de Voldemort y su pasado, y ahora que estoy leyendo fics y me he enamorado profundamente de Draco y Astoria, he decidido releer las partes en donde pudo haber estado presente Astoria. Así que desde la noche anterior esta idea comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza.

_¿Qué pasaría si Astoria hubiera recibido el_ Sectumsempra?

* * *

**_Astoria _**

—¡Y él simplemente dijo que desapareciera de su vista! —Astoria se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Pansy—. ¡Entiendo que Draco no quiera contarme nada, pero no es para que me trate así!

Astoria bajo las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas y miró en dirección a Pansy para observar con quien hablaba, le sorprendió verla con Crabbe y Goyle, quienes estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala común con un gran plato de pastelillos y comían como nunca, Pansy estaba de pie y parecía querer llorar de frustración. ¿Draco había terminado con ella? ¿Dónde estaba él?

Ella no era precisamente amiga de Draco. Astoria tenía un año menos que él y Daphne si se consideraba amiga de Draco, ya que convivía más con él. Astoria pensó en todas las veces en que llegó a tener una conversación con Malfoy, generalmente siempre se saludaban y conversaban un poco en el Expreso de Hogwarts, antes de que llegaran sus amigos y él se alejara, aunque su convivencia con él se había intensificado un poco en los últimos meses.

Astoria era muy consciente de que hubo un cambio en Draco Malfoy ese verano. Su actitud era mucho más arrogante e imbécil de lo normal, pero tampoco le paso desapercibido que lo vio nervioso, triste y estresado. Ella no era una acosadora ni una entrometida, pero en más de una ocasión se enteró por parte de su hermana que él no entraba a ciertas clases y en las comidas y cenas no se presentaba, a comparación de otros años.

Salió de la sala común cuando escuchó una nueva serie de quejas de Pansy.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Draco cuando camino por el largo pasillo, unos días atrás, sin querer, lo siguió cuando él paso a su lado sin hacerle caso, ella quiso hablarle, pero él simplemente siguió su camino hacia el baño de los chicos. Ella no entró, respeto su espacio personal, cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse e intentar hablar con él en otra ocasión fue cuando escuchó un par de sollozos que provenían de ahí dentro. Se quedó fuera durante varios minutos, esperaba que ningún otro estudiante llegara y lo descubriera.

Al final, ella tuvo que retirarse a sus clases, no lo vio esa noche ni la siguiente. El sonido de su llanto la perseguía a donde fuera.

¿Él estaría en el baño de los chicos de nuevo?

No perdía nada con ir a buscarlo y ofrecerle todo el apoyo que necesitara. Seguramente él le mandaría al diablo, insistió que no le costaba nada intentarlo. Dejó su mente en blanco y pensó en lo que le diría una vez que lo viera.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Harry Potter que iba a la misma dirección que ella, él iba casi corriendo y no pareció notarla. Sacó las manos de su suéter y apresuro su caminata, sintió una horrible sensación en su estómago, preparo su varita, dispuesta a defender a Draco Malfoy. Aunque ningún hechizo se le vino a la cabeza, algo se le ocurriría. Harry entró al baño de los chicos, y al igual que la ocasión pasada, se quedó afuera.

No paso más de un minuto cuando Astoria escuchó el grito de Myrtle la llorona.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Deténganse! —Astoria empujó la puerta del baño de los chicos y se tumbo al suelo cuando un hechizo le paso volando—. ¡PAREN YA!

Astoria se agachó y trato de identificar en donde estaba Harry y Draco, a su lado un estruendo sonó y una cabina explotó. Vislumbro a Harry que se estaba protegiendo de algo, así que los pies que estaban al extremo del baño debían ser los de Draco. ¿Por qué no podía conjurar ningún hechizo? ¡Ella se quedó muda de repente! ¿Era muy tarde para alejarse de esta pelea e ir a buscar algún profesor? La oficina del profesor Snape no debía estar tan retirada.

Cerró los ojos cuando el agua fría la empapo y camino de rodillas. Vislumbro a Draco que intentaba esconderse e iba en contra esquina del baño.

—¡Draco! —Chilló—. ¡Detente!

Draco se detuvo y la miró. Astoria notó que su piel era más pálida de lo normal, pero sus mejillas eran de color rojizo, había furia en sus ojos, dio un paso en falso y resbalo sobre el agua que llenaba la habitación; sintió sus manos húmedas y como el agua fría se infiltraba en su ropa, se levantó e intentó correr a su lado para ayudarlo. Harry también se había caído, ambos magos levantaron su varita. Harry no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Cruci…! —Astoria se detuvo y se horrorizo al escuchar una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables dentro del colegio. ¡Expulsarían y detendrían a Draco! Se aventó rápidamente a su lado y empujo su mano para que la maldición no golpeara a Harry.

—¡Sectumsempra! —Astoria miró hacia donde Harry seguía tendido en el suelo, la varita la apuntaba a ella. Su respiración se cortó cuando él conjuro su defensa y el hechizo salió de su varita. Algo caliente comenzaba a deslizarse por su mejilla, débilmente levantó su mano y la toco, el dolor la embargo. Aun era consciente cuando se desvaneció encima de Draco, su varita se deslizo de su mano y cerró los ojos.

Jadeó, le dolía todo el cuerpo, era como si cientos de cuchillos se seguían clavando sobre ella. Intento mantenerse despierta, vio a Draco que la tomaba entre sus brazos y le susurraba que resistiera. Intentó sonreír y murmurar que saldría de esa, el dolor era fuerte. Podía sentir que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. ¿Esto era peor que la maldición cruciatus? Antes de perderse en el mundo de la inconsciencia escuchó más gritos:

—No, no, no, Astoria. ¡Astoria, no cierres los ojos!

—¡No! ¡No quise…!

—¡No la toques!

—¡ASESINATO! ¡ASESINATO EN EL BAÑO! ¡ASESINATO!

* * *

**N/A II: **¡Ha sido verdaderamente emocionante escribir esto! Lamento si algunas palabras se sienten repetitivas, pero no soy muy buena describiendo las cosas. Me pareció interesante jugar con la historia de que fue a Astoria quien recibiera el Sectumsempra.

¿Les gustaría que continuara la historia?:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A I: **¡No saben cuan contenta me puse cuando leí sus comentarios! :'D Así que estoy demasiado animada con continuar la historia. Revisé el capítulo por lo menos tres veces antes de subirlo, cualquier error es meramente mi culpa.

* * *

**ASTORIA **

A pesar de que el Profesor Snape le ordenó que se alejara de Astoria, Draco hizo caso omiso a su petición y sostuvo su mano en todo momento, fue espectador de cuando el profesor Snape comenzó a cantar en voz baja y con una ligera fascinación y horror observo como las heridas de Astoria comenzaron a curarse. Los cortes eran aterradores de ver, tenía tantos, su suéter había quedado rasgado y los de su rostro fueron cerrándose poco a poco, la sangre derramada sobre el suelo parecía volver a ella, pero Astoria no recupero el conocimiento, siguió inconsciente.

Draco respiró con fuerza y trato de contener el llanto, pero no pudo. Las lágrimas continuaron derramándose sobre su rostro, el estrés y los fracasos de la misión lo agobiaron. Conocía a Astoria de cuando eran niños por las reuniones que sus padres realizaron, no eran precisamente amigos, pero sabía lo suficiente de ella. Astoria era una chica inteligente y lograba destacar en clases; era una fuerte defensora de sus compañeros, la mayoría de las veces que ella siempre estuvo presente en la Sala Común y él solía molestar a los chicos de menor curso, ella terminaba defendiéndolos. Le hacía pasar momentos divertidos, le gustaba verla molesta, la consideraba adorable. Cosa que cambio ese año.

¡Por Salazar Slytherin, Astoria recibió una maldición que iba dirigida para él! ¡Ella se sacrificó por él y estaba al borde de la muerte! No tuvo voz suficiente para preguntar a Snape si ella se salvaría. ¿Por qué no preguntaba?

Snape continuó un nuevo coro, y pudo ver que los cortes de su rostro desaparecieron, no en su totalidad.

Un gemido resonó en la habitación y su mirada se dirigió a Potter; Myrtle se había quedado callada desde hace rato. ¿Qué seguía haciendo ese imbécil ahí? ¿Por qué estaba de espectador? ¡Era su culpa que Astoria estuviera en esa condición! ¿Dónde dejó su varita? Necesitaba buscarla y lanzarle la maldición asesina, nada podría detenerlo en esa ocasión, sentía más odio contra él que con el Señor Oscuro cuando lo obligo a tomar la marca tenebrosa en castigo por el fallo de su padre en el Ministerio de Magia. Harry le devolvió la mirada, observo que su ropa también estaba manchada de la sangre de Astoria, cuando antes de que entrara Snape intentó alejarlo de ella y llevarla de inmediato a la enfermería, causando que las heridas de Astoria se abrieran más y derramara más sangre sobre ellos.

¡Potter no tenía derecho a estar ahí! Antes de que la voz regresara a él y decirle que se largara, escuchó que Snape lo llamaba:

—¡Malfoy! —Draco lo miró y presto atención a Astoria—. Dije que tomaras a la señorita Greengrass en tus brazos. Llévala a la enfermería y dile a Madame Pomfrey que no le de nada, estaré contigo en unos momentos. ¡Rápido! ¡Y tu Potter, aléjate de la entrada!

Astoria era muy liviana. Salió del baño de hombres y camino apresuradamente hacia la enfermería, si aceleraba el paso en menos de tres minutos estaría llegando. En el camino se encontró con varios estudiantes de varias casas que comenzaron a susurrar y a señalarlo, algunos incluso se detuvieron para mirar, pero ninguno pregunto nada. Concentro sus pensamientos en Astoria y en la necesidad de salvarla. Ella ya no sangraba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todos los cortes que minutos antes tuvo.

—¿Pero qué? ¡Señor Malfoy! —Reconoció la voz de la Profesora McGonagall, no intento detenerlo, pero si se unió a su caminata—. ¿Qué es lo que…?

—¡Potter la atacó! —No dejó que terminara su pregunta, él ya había respondido por el enojo, sabía que Potter y Granger eran los favoritos de McGonagall. Lo gritó para todos los presentes lo escucharan—. ¡Tengo que llegar a la enfermería!

* * *

Madame Pomfrey no hizo preguntas cuando Draco entró, le ordeno que acomodara a Astoria en la primera camilla del pasillo y le solicito que retirara los zapatos y calcetas de la chica, Draco lo hizo. La respiración de Astoria era débil, tenía mucho miedo de que muriera. ¿Es esto lo mismo que sintieron los amigos cercanos de Katie Bell cuando ella toco el collar? No pudo apartar la mirada.

—Esto es magia oscura —susurró Madame Pomfrey—. ¿Quién le pudo haber lanzado semejante maldición? ¡Esto es ilegal! ¿Cuánta sangre ha perdido, señor Malfoy?

—Fue Potter —respondió. Por la mirada de ella, supo que no le creyó—. El profesor Snape entró a tiempo e hizo algo, no sé qué, pero su sangre regreso a ella. Me pidió que le dijera que no le de nada.

—Ve a cambiarte, hijo —La vio que comenzaba a mezclar un par de pociones—. Ve a tu sala común, voy a seguir tu indicación y esperare al Profesor Snape para conocer más sobre la maldición que le lanzaron a la señorita Greengrass. Avisaremos a sus padres sobre la desafortunada situación.

Él no la obedeció de inmediato, si era honesto consigo mismo, siquiera escucho lo que ella le pidió.

—¿Por qué no se ha despertado? —Preguntó luego de varios minutos. Madame Pomfrey no respondió—. Me quedaré aquí con ella, hasta que se despierte y me asegure que ella no corre peligro.

—No es necesario, señor Malfoy —Se dio la vuelta para encontrar al profesor Snape en la entrada—. Nos haremos cargo, ve a la sala común y quédate. No hables con nadie sobre esto.

* * *

—¿Es cierto? —Pansy entró a su habitación. Tonto Goyle, lo castigaría más tarde. ¿Es que nadie podía dejarlo solo por cinco minutos?—. ¿Es cierto que heriste a la chica Greengrass a muerte?

—¡Yo no lo hice! —Gritó enojado, tomó la blusa ensangrentada del suelo y la coloco sobre su almohada. Sintió náuseas, escuchó el gemido de Pansy al ver la prenda. ¿Por qué no se largaba? —. ¡Nunca la dañaría!

—¡Explícame que paso! Algunos tontos de Ravenclaw te vieron con ella, comentaron que ibas corriendo y murmurando cosas. ¡Dijeron que iba muerta! ¡Draco!

—¡No está muerta y no vuelvas a decir eso! —Se derrumbó sobre su cama y se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, las ganas de llorar regresaron, pero no iba a llorar frente a Pansy, jamás lo haría así que trató de controlarse y buscar la forma en pedirle que se fuera.

Daphne, tenía que hablar con Daphne y explicarle lo sucedido.

* * *

Harry no volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor después de que Snape descubriera lo del falso libro y lo mandara a detención durante el resto del curso. Vomitó cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo vería, aún no se había cambiado de ropa y la sangre de la chica aun no se secaba. Se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía con su mochila en mano.

El libro no decía nada sobre los efectos causados del hechizo que lanzó, trató de recordar si había leído el contra hechizo, pero su mente se quedo en blanco. Cerró los ojos y el suceso regreso. No vio cuando la chica Greengrass salió de la nada, recordó que Draco le iba a lanzar la maldición cruciatus, pero no tuvo golpe alguno porque Astoria lo impidió.

Sollozó.

Ahora era merecedor de que lo expulsaran del colegio y que rompieran su varita, ¿no? Había lastimado a una chica indefensa, aunque esa chica perteneciera a Slytherin y posiblemente estuviera ligada a Voldemort. Era un estúpido por pensar en eso.

Greengrass, Greengrass, conocía ese apellido. Daphne Greengrass y Daphne formaba parte del sequito de Pansy Parkinson, aunque ella todo lo que hacía era reírse de las cosas que decía sus compañeros de casa, nunca se burló de él ni nada por el estilo.

¿Lo correcto era ir con Dumbledore y explicarse? ¿Decirle sobre el príncipe mestizo?

Hermione posiblemente estaría demasiado contenta y le recriminaría su famoso _te lo dije. _

¿Y si esa chica moría?

* * *

Esa noche mientras dormía no soñó con el asesinato de Cedric Diggory sino que se vio así mismo asesinando a Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

**N/A II:** Al hacer que Harry se fuera a la Torre de Astronomía y no volviera a la Sala Común después de que Snape lo castiga, explica que no sucedió la tonta conversación de Hermione preocupándose de la nada por el Quidditch. Aclaro que no habrá un Harry/Ginny, de hecho ya estoy plantándome la idea de que Harry termine enamorado de Astoria *Se aleja disimuladamente* Ojo: ES UNA IDEA.

_**Roxy: **¡Spoiler! No lo hará!:) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A I: **¡Hola, hola! Les confieso que este capítulo lo tenía preparado desde la semana pasada, pero aún no me animaba a subirlo hasta estar segura de que estaba bien. Así que sí, creo que esta muy bien. Tengo que contarles que durante la mayor parte del fin de semana me la pase leyendo fics de Draco y Astoria, casi me los he terminado, pero también encontré unos de Harry / Astoria y tengo que admitir que se están infiltrando en mí, haha. Tal vez me anime a escribir más sobre estos tres personajes.

He revisado el documento, así que cualquier error es meramente mi culpa.

* * *

**ASTORIA **

La tarde del viernes, Harry intento colarse ala enfermería para saber el estado actual en el que se encontraba Astoria. La mayoría de los estudiantes en la escuela ya se habían enterado del incidente del baño, por lo que la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa lo ignoraron nuevamente e incluso algunos otros hicieron comentarios sobre cuan decepcionados estaban de que su capitán de Quidditch estuviera en detención, de nuevo. Evito ir almorzar, comer y cenar, por lo que le pidió a Dobby algo de comida en secreto.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a las puertas de la enfermería, que estaban cerradas y pudo notar que los tontos de Crabbe y Goyle daban rondines para evitar precisamente que él entrara, pensó en utilizar la capa de su padre, pero lo descubrirían cuando intentara abrir la puerta. ¿Debería de correr el riesgo? Desistió, posiblemente lo delatarían con Snape y él se la quitaría sin dudar.

La mañana del sábado llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado. Hermione y Ron le hicieron compañía en camino al comedor, sintió una punzada de celos al ver a Ron con su uniforme de Quidditch, era insoportable de verlo. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza se cernió sobre él. Era el último partido de la temporada y eso significaba que toda la escuela estaría en el Campo de Quidditch. Malfoy no se perdía de ningún partido. Su ánimo mejoro un poco, seguramente Snape no lo detendría tanto tiempo o bien podría llegar tarde, se arriesgaba a que le diera más días de detención.

—Harry —Levantó la vista de sus hot-cakes y miró a Hermione—. Daphne Greengrass viene hacia acá —murmuró y justo cuando Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica, recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro, específicamente en su nariz. El golpe lo aturdió durante algunos momentos e incluso sus gafas salieron volando de su rostro. Parpadeo en varias ocasiones para tratar de visualizar a Daphne, y cuando se enfoco en ella, nuevamente, recibió otro golpe, ahora en su mejilla izquierda.

Daphne no le dijo ni una sola palabra cuando se retiró con la mirada en alto hacia su mesa. Ningún Gryffindor intervino y pronto la risa de los Slytherin resonaron por todo el comedor. Harry se levantó de su asiento y busco sus gafas, necesitaría del hechizo de reparación, ya que una parte de su lente se quebró.

No les dirigió la mirada a sus amigos y decidió retirarse del comedor, antes de escuchar a la profesora Sprout llamar a Daphne. Llevo sus manos a su nariz y notó que un par de gotas de sangre salían de ella, se fue limpiando con las mangas de su suéter y se dirigió a los escalones de piedra en dirección a las mazmorras.

Snape ya lo esperaba.

—El señor Filch ha estado buscando a alguien que le ayuda a limpiar estos viejos archivos —dijo Snape—. Son registros de otros antiguos infractores de Hogwarts y sus castigos recibidos. Nos gustaría que copiaras los crímenes y los castigos de aquellos registros donde la tinta se vea ya borrosa, así como los que hayan sido roídos por los ratones. Asegúrate de que queden en orden alfabético, reacomodándolos en las cajas. No puedes usar magia.

—Bien, profesor —dijo Harry, quien se dio cuenta el énfasis que puso en las últimas cuatro sílabas.

—Pienso que puedes comenzar –dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios— con las cajas mil doce a la mil cincuenta y seis. Encontrarás algunos nombres familiares ahí, lo cual podría añadirle algo de interés a tu tarea. Aquí tienes...

Sacó una tarjeta de una de las cajas que estaban encima y leyó:

—_James Potter y Sirius Black. Aprehendidos por usar un hechizo ilegal contra Bertram Aubrey. La cabeza de Aubrey ha vuelto a su tamaño normal. Doble detención_ —Snape hizo un gesto de desprecio—. Pudiera funcionar como consuelo, ahora que ambos se han ido, tener un registro de sus grandes logros como recuerdo... supongo que dentro de nada los registros dirán: _Harry Potter aprehendido por usar magia oscura e ilegal contra Astoria Greengrass, una estudiante completamente indefensa que apenas y logro sobrevivir_ —El estómago de Harry se contrajo y las náuseas volvieron a él—. _Detención todos los sábados_**. **Un castigo injusto. ¿Estás orgulloso de lo que hiciste, Potter?

—No.

—¿No, qué?

—No, profesor, no estoy orgulloso.

Snape sonrió y le dio la espalda.

—Empieza ya.

* * *

Harry salió de las mazmorras e intentó escuchar una señal de ruido, algo que le dijera que Gryffindor había ganado contra Ravenclaw, pero no escuchó nada. ¿El partido habría acabado o seguirían afuera celebrando? Observo como la manga se suéter ya había secado su sangre. A pesar de que estaba emocionado por querer volver a la Sala Común, el rastro de su sangre lo detuvo.

Daphne Greengrass lo había golpeado frente a toda la escuela. Hubiera aceptado cualquier maleficio por parte de ella. Sonrió de manera irónica, Daphne lo humilló frente a todos, no dudaba que a la hora de la cena los Slytherin estarían haciendo comentarios e imitando el movimiento de la chica.

Se dirigió a la enfermería y se topo nuevamente con Crabbe y Goyle. Los ignoro y camino hacía la puerta.

—No puedes entrar, Potter. Linda nariz —Dijo Goyle con una sonrisa y le impidió la entrada.

—No me importa tu opinión —Sacó su varita y lo apunto—. No me hagas utilizar el mismo hechizo que utilice contra la chica que está allá adentro, ¿o sí? ¿Te contaron como la sangre fue dejando su cuerpo? No podría curarte si te hechizo, y el profesor Snape sigue en su oficina, morirás desangrado —Sonrió, el día de mañana se arrepentiría de las palabras que utilizó, pero era la única forma de entrar—. Tienes tres segundos para dejarme pasar. Uno…

Crabbe había dado algunos pasos hacia atrás, Goyle pareció murmurar un: Draco me va a matar, pero se alejó aterrorizado.

No vio a Madame Pomfrey por ningún lado, estaba seguro de que no aprobaría que los amigos de Draco se montaran como guardias en la entrada y dejaran que únicamente a ciertas personas, quizás ellos se retiraban siempre que la enfermera estuviera presente. Aunque si bien recordaba, la mayoría de las veces la enfermería siempre mantenía sus puertas cerradas.

Detuvo sus pasos de inmediato, habían retirado ya las cortinas y pudo ver a Astoria, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, probablemente dormida. Trago en seco y se sentó en la silla más cercana a ella.

Su cabello castaño estaba suelto, podía sentir que su respiración era normal, no tan débil como Draco había gritado ese día en el baño. Llevaba la bata del hospital, pero se preguntaba seriamente si tenía cortes como los que rodeaban su rostro. Ya no eran tan visibles, se acercó un poco más y pudo notar un pequeño corte en su oreja, uno cerca de su nariz y ojo. Tres cortes largos sobre su frente y uno cerca de sus labios.

Él causo eso.

—Lo siento —susurró—. No era mi intención lastimarte, tampoco a Malfoy. Intenté usar este hechizo contra McLaggen una vez, si lo hubiera hecho en su momento, habría conocido los riesgos y jamás lo hubiese intentado usar de nuevo.

Harry sonrió, ella no recordaría ninguna de sus palabras.

No supo que fue lo que lo tentó, pero acerco una de sus manos y acarició su cabello. Dudaba que Hermione lo tuviera tan lacio como ella, que tonta comparación. Parte de la culpabilidad se desvaneció al ver que Astoria estaba bien, ella saldría de esto, y gracias al profesor Snape que sabía que hechizo usar para revertirlo. Frunció el ceño, ¿será que…?

—¡Aléjate de ella, Potter! —Se separo de Astoria y vio a Draco no muy lejos de él con la varita en alto. Él no intentó buscar la suya, no cedería al ataque esta vez—. lárgate y no vuelvas por aquí.

—No eres quien para darme ordenes, Malfoy —Harry no se levanto de la silla, siguió sentado observándolo—. Quiero hablar con Astoria y discul…

—No necesita de tus sucias y falsas disculpas, imbécil.

—Necesito decirlas, esa maldición, yo no sabía.

—Me importa un bledo si sabías el daño o no —lo interrumpió—. Lo diré solamente una vez más, lárgate y no vuelvas, no intentes hablar con ella. Tienes suerte de que sus padres no te quieran demandar en el Ministerio por uso indebido de la magia.

Harry parpadeo sorprendido, iba a volver hablar cuando vio a Daphne, ella entró corriendo seguido de Madame Pomfrey.

—¡El profesor Dumbledore dijo que él no podía estar aquí! ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! —Exclamo Daphne enfurecida y sacando su varita.

—Señor Potter —la mirada que le dio Madame Pomfrey fue de súplica, él asintió, no dijo nada y salió de la enfermería.

Los padres de Astoria estuvieron en Hogwarts y no iban a demandarlo por el daño causado. No volvió a la Sala Común en todo el día, prefirió volver a la Torre de Astronomía.

* * *

—¿Tú le pegaste en la nariz? —Pregunto Draco a Daphne. Ella se sentó en la misma silla que Potter. Un recuerdo vago de tercer año inundo su mente.

—Todavía se hizo el sorprendido cuando le pegue —resopló Daphne disgustada—. La profesora Sprout me mando a detención durante los siguientes tres viernes en la noche por golpearlo. ¡Él maldijo a Astoria y ni castigo recibió! ¡Estoy tan furiosa con mis padres! ¿Qué hizo Dumbledore? Hablar sobre lo cuan trágico fue esto, pero con la defensa de que Harry no conocía los límites de ese hechizo.

—Fue magia oscura, dijo Snape.

—Pues omitieron ese detalle en la conversación, Dumbledore se limitó a decir que el hechizo era de un libro de la sección prohibida. Y que ningún estudiante tenía derecho a dichos libros, iba a protestar, pero mamá estaba tan alterada que lo único que quería era ver a Astoria —Daphne sollozo por el enojo—. ¡No es justo, Draco!

Draco estaba furioso y agradecido a la vez, si registraban las varitas de ambos, estaría en serios problemas, quizás Potter aprovecharía y diría a todos que era un mortifago, lo obligarían a levantar su brazo y lo descubrirían. Quizás era lo mejor, ¿no? Un poco de veritaserum y sabrían que él no quiso ser uno, pero también descubrirían la verdad sobre Katie Bell y Ron Weasley.

—No llores, Daphne —murmuro una soñolienta Astoria—. Ya estoy mejor.

—¿Te duelen los cortes? —Astoria lo negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy harta de las pociones para dormir —Astoria abrió los ojos e intento sonreír—. Quiero volver a mi habitación, esta cama no es cómoda. ¿Mamá va a regresar o solamente estaba fingiendo ante el director?

—¡Astoria! —Resopló Daphne indignada ante las palabras de su hermana—. No digas eso de madre, se preocupa por nosotros.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco y su mirada se dirigió a Malfoy e intento sonreír.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Draco —susurró con voz cansada.

—No voy a dejar esta habitación hasta que Madame Pomfrey te dé de alta.

Si su piel no estuviera tan pálida, Draco podría confirmar que pudo ver un destello de mejillas color carmesí.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Podemos mandar a Daphne por algo de comida? —Astoria asintió animada y sonrió cuando su hermana se sintió ofendida.

—¡Draco!

* * *

**N/A II: **Trate de enfocarme en Draco y como sobrellevó lo que fue el día viernes, pero no me gusto como lo maneje, por lo que me fue más fácil utilizar al personaje de Harry y por ello se lleva la mayor parte del capítulo. Me fue muy divertido imaginarme la escena de Daphne golpeando a Harry frente a todo el comedor, espero haberlo redactado bien. Una de las cosas que más deteste del sexto libro es que, básicamente, nadie se entero de lo que hizo Harry con el sectumsempra a Draco. Así que es por ello que intento dar una justificación de que no hay demanda por parte de los padres de Astoria, _todavía. _

Ya he escrito todo lo que me imagine, no sé que rumbo va a tomar la historia ahora o cuanto tardaré en actualizar, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para continuar, porque me he emocionado mucho escribiendo este fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**N/A: **Olvidé una parte importante cuando empecé a escribir este fic. Después del ataque a Draco en el baño, casi al siguiente capítulo comienza la búsqueda del horrocrux y el ataque de los mortífagos al castillo. Voy a mantener esa línea, este capítulo es más que nada un intermedio para Harry y Astoria.

* * *

**_ASTORIA _**

Astoria se sintió decepcionada cuando Draco falto a su palabra y no apareció el día en que Madame Pomfrey la dio de alta. Incluso su hermana Daphne no pudo saltarse la clase de la profesora McGonagall. Más tarde la vería en la sala común.

Se puso la ropa que su hermana le dejo por la mañana y le dio las gracias a Madame Pomfrey por todo lo que hizo, de la mesa tomó las pociones que debía tomar durante la noche. Ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo y le aseguraron que los cortes de su rostro se irían. De hecho, ya no se visualizaban tanto, a menos que una persona se pusiera frente a frente como si le fueran a dar un beso. Y nadie besaría a Astoria.

Camino por los pasillos y encontró la mayoría despejados, casi todos estaban en clases. Ella se incorporaría a clases hasta el miércoles, por lo que tendría que pedir sus apuntes a sus compañeras de casa, decidió que no quería ir a encerrarse en su habitación en las mazmorras, decidió visitar las cocinas. Necesitaba algo dulce en su sistema y sabía que los elfos siempre estaban contentos de complacer a los estudiantes.

Antes de que pudiera hacerle cosquillas al retrato, escuchó pasos que resonaban por todo el pasillo, seguramente alguien estaba llegando tarde a sus clases. Puso los ojos en blanco ante la impuntualidad de esos estudiantes. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó sorprendida. Se llevó una mano al pecho para recuperar la respiración. Se quedó muda al notar que los ojos de Harry la miraban fijamente.

—Hola Astoria —Harry también estaba recuperando la respiración, cerró los ojos por un par de segundos, tenía miedo de que ella desapareciera o gritará por ayuda.

Astoria no dijo una palabra, no debía de tenerle miedo a Harry. Él no sabía que ella estaba en el baño, la maldición iba dirigida a Draco. Él no era su amigo ni enemigo. Tardó en responder al saludo de Harry y se dedicó a mirarlo, la expresión de Harry era de nervios, las ojeras se acumulaban bajo sus ojos y no había ninguna sonrisa, incluso su piel se había vuelto pálida.

—Hola Harry —le devolvió el saludo e incluso sonrío—. ¿Cómo has estado? —Era una mala pregunta, pero ella tampoco sabía que decir.

—No importa, quiero hablar contigo y disculparme —Harry se encogió de hombros. Harry se sentía desesperado y nervioso. El mapa del merodeador le indico que no había nadie a su alrededor, él estaba faltando a la clase del profesor Slughorn para encontrarse con Astoria. Dobló el mapa del merodeador y lo guardo en su túnica.

—A excepción de Daphne y Draco, nadie más sabía que hoy me liberaba Madame Pomfrey —Astoria se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cómo supiste en donde buscarme? Y tampoco te vi cuando salí de la enfermería.

—Tengo un mapa especial de la escuela —respondió, no quería mentirle—. No te puedo dar más información sobre dicho mapa, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Astoria asintió y le contó sus planes de comer algo.

* * *

—Harry, yo no te culpo por lo que me sucedió —Astoria hizo a un lado el pedazo de pastel que había estado comiendo—, pero mantengo mi opinión que fue muy cruel de tu parte lanzar esa maldición.

—No conocía sus efectos hasta que te vi.

—¿Entonces porque lanzarla? —Draco tampoco era inocente, aquel día él estaba listo para lanzar la maldición cruciatus—. Draco me contó que le profesor Snape apareció apenas un minuto después de que recibiera tu maldición. Y el mismo profesor nos dijo que si él no hubiera sabido el contra hechizo yo pude haber muerto en ese baño, ya que la sangre abandonaba rápidamente mi cuerpo.

—Me aterrorice, Astoria. Y es cierto lo que te han dicho, yo estaba paralizado del miedo —Harry se sintió avergonzado de si mismo al sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. No quería llorar frente Astoria, dudaba que pudiera contenerse—. Me arrepiento mucho, me persigues en sueños, Astoria. Cada vez que intentó soñar o pensar, te veo caer, veo tu rostro lleno de cortes y la sangre abandonando tu cuerpo, me veo acercándote a ti para tomar tu pulso, pero no respondes.

Astoria tragó en seco y ninguna palabra salió de ella. Notó que las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del niño que vivió, la única ocasión en que lo vio llorar fue el día de la tercera prueba cuando volvió con el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory. Draco a veces no llegaba a tener empatía y se burlaba de esa situación. Ella creyó en las palabras del director cuando confirmo que Voldemort volvió, su padre más tarde lo confirmaría cuando Lucius Malfoy intentó reclutarlo.

Si su padre se enteraba que ella tenía sentimientos por Draco…

—Te voy a contar una historia. Hace un tiempo fuimos al Ministerio…

—Fue el día que limpiaron tu nombre —susurró. Él asintió.

—En medio de un ataque con los mortífagos, uno de ellos lanzó una maldición contra Hermione, creí que ella había muerto por mi culpa, de no ser por Neville que me dijo que ella aún respiraba, logré recuperar la calma, pero estaba ahí a su lado, pendiente de que no dejara de respirar. No me permitieron acercarme a ti, primero Draco, después Snape, Madame Pomfrey me negó el acceso a la enfermería —Con algo de temor, Astoria levantó su mano y la puso sobre la mejilla de Harry para limpiar sus lágrimas. Él no rechazo su toque—, no sabía de ti. No quiero que te pase nada y de ahora en adelante, juro que te voy a proteger de cualquiera.

—Harry, no tienes que hacerlo. Escucha, gracias por contarme lo que sucedió con Hermione, pero no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo.

—Lo tengo, te lastimé y casi mueres por mi culpa. Nunca voy a permitir que te hagan daño. Es una promesa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**ASTORIA**

Astoria dejó su comida de lado al recordar lo poco que había visto a Draco Malfoy en los últimos días. Incluso podía decirse que él la estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Ella se cuestiono si había hecho o dicho algo que lo hiciera molestar.

Al principio, cuando comenzó a incorporarse nuevamente a sus clases y a sus estudios para los TIMES, él solía esperarla cada mañana en la sala común, saltarían el desayuno y él la acompañaría hasta el salón en donde fuera su clase, causando a su vez que él llegara tarde a sus propias, ya que sus horarios coincidían en ciertas horas. Él se ofrecería a llevar su mochila y libros sueltos. Ella siempre le mencionaba que no era necesario, ya que no quería sentirse inútil, pues no se sentía para nada débil. Él simplemente le regalaría una sonrisa y caminarían juntos. En sus horas de comida y cena era acompañada por su hermana Daphne, quien le mencionaba que era para que Harry Potter no se acercara a ella.

Siendo honesta, Astoria no había visto a Harry desde tres días antes, ni en el comedor ni de por casualidad por los pasillos. Desaparecía igual que Draco, ¿a que jugaban esos dos? Ya que claramente había observado a los amigos de Potter, quienes si se presentaban en las comidas y cenas. En más de una ocasión se sintió tentada de acercarse y preguntarle a Hermione Granger sobre él, ya que la veía frecuentemente en la biblioteca. ¿En donde estaban ambos?

Pansy también comenzaba a quejarse de las ausencias de Draco, ya que ambos continuaban siendo prefectos de la casa y él no estaba asistiendo a sus rondas nocturnas ni apoyando a Pansy con respecto a la formación de los primeros grados, ella había explicado que no podía seguir cubriéndolo durante más tiempo y que la vez que se acercó al profesor Snape, él simplemente la ignoró. Astoria incluso se quedaba un poco tarde en la sala, esperando a que Draco volviera y pudieran hablar, pero nunca tenía éxito. ¿Qué ocultaba? ¿Por qué se escondía? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Ella podía ayudarlo?

—Draco ha terminado, definitivamente, con Pansy —Astoria abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de su hermana. Daphne había susurrado, a pesar de que estaban solas. Amaba el silencio que las rodeaba, la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa se habían ido retirando poco a poco—. Pansy esta furiosa, ya que se supone que el inicio de su relación este año es para asentar el contrato mágico de matrimonio que tienen ambas familias.

—Espera… el día en que recibí la maldición de Harry, salí de la sala después de escuchar a Pansy que le gritaba a Crabbe y Goyle de que Draco la estaba tratando mal.

—Es normal que las parejas peleen, Tori. No es muy sano, pero muchas de esas relaciones son de terminar, volver, terminar, volver y es toda una rueda sin terminar —dijo Daphne dulcemente. Asrtoria sintió una puñalada en su propio corazón.

Ella había estado coqueteando con Draco, y él había correspondido a todos sus coqueteos y respondiendo con palabras lindas que la hacían sonrojas. Él cargaba con su mochila y cuando se la entregaba, él tenía el atrevimiento de pasarle el cabello suelto por detrás de su ojera. En una ocasión, Astoria estuvo segura de que recibiría su primer beso por parte de él, y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, él simplemente se retiro sin explicación. ¡Era tan tonta y estúpida! Draco en todo momento siguió manteniendo su relación con Pansy.

Fue ella quien lo olvidó por completo.

¿Es posible que él terminara a Pansy por ella? No, lo dudaba. Seguramente todas las atenciones que Draco tuvo con ella se debían por lo ocurrido en el baño hace semanas. Quiso llorar, comenzaba a sentir que los ojos le picaban, pero se contuvo. Ahora que veía con claridad días atrás, Pansy no la había molestado en aquellas ocasiones que Draco se sentó con ella en la hora de la cena, nunca dijo ninguna palabra mordaz, pero tampoco le dirigió la palabra. Seguramente él habló con ella desde antes y le explico de esa gratitud que sentía sobre Astoria Greengrass.

Un sinfín de ideas pasaron por su cabeza.

—No sabía que Pansy tenía un contrato de matrimonio con Draco.

—Desde que tienen cinco años, Tori.

—Ella nunca lo ha presumido —Daphne forzó una sonrisa y asintió—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿el señor Parkinson no lo rompió cuando metieron al señor Malfoy en Azkaban? Él sigue ahí hasta el día de hoy.

—Según a lo que Pansy nos ha contado, su madre visita mucho a la señora Malfoy y… —Astorio vio a su hermana que se mordía el labio y pensaba en sus palabras antes de continuar. Volteo durante varios segundos a todos lados hasta estar segura de que nadie la escucharía—. Pansy dice que quien-tu-sabes- se apodero de la mansión Malfoy.

Astoria intento controlar el quejido que amenazaba con salir de su boca, aunque no fue muy rápida y soltó su pluma, que cayó al suelo.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—No. Pansy me contó que quien-tu-sabes ha seguido reclutando a sus mortífagos e intentó reclutar a nuestro padre, Tori —Dijo Daphne escandalizada.

Astoria pensó en sus padres. Ella los amaba a profundidad y los respetaba, su madre suele ser muy superficial a los ojos de todos, ya que es el comportamiento esperado dentro de la sociedad mágica, en casa no es muy amorosa, pero tienen la confianza suficiente para acercarse a ella y contarle de sus cosas personales. Incluso les daba pequeñas golosinas cada que tenía que viajar. Su padre se encargo gran parte de su educación mágica y siempre les enseño a respetar a los sangre pura, los mestizos y a los hijos de muggles. Ellos no mantenían prejuicios sobre nadie, a pesar de que algunos las consideraban como oscuras para todas las demás casas y cobardes ante sus compañeros.

Desde la primera guerra mágica, su padre se negó a forzar parte del séquito de Voldermort. Él no respetaba sus ideales, por lo que pago una gran fortuna para hacer trato con los duendes y barrer la mansión Greengrass de salas anti-aparición. Se mantuvieron bien ocultos y no fueron molestados. Su padre también les contó la historia de como Albus Dumbledore intentó reclutarlo a una orden secreta, a su padre le pareció innecesario, prefería considerarse un cobarde a poner en peligro a su madre y Daphne.

El año pasado, su padre le creyó a Harry cuando él contó que Voldemort asesinó a Cedric Diggory y se sintió indignado de todas las blasfemias realizadas contra él.

El sudor comenzó a correr por su frente. ¿Su padre se había reunido con Voldemort? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿O tal vez algún amigo, que en realidad era partidario de Voldemort, se acercó lo suficiente para hacérselo saber? ¿Estaban siendo amenazados? ¿Draco estaba bajo la influencia de Voldemort? ¿Por qué nadie revelaba esta información al Ministerio? Seguramente podrían luchar contra él y vencerlo…

—Papá no nos contó nada cuando fuimos a casa —murmuró—. ¿Crees que lo haga pronto?

—No lo sé. Las cosas están cambiando, Tori —susurró—. Tengo mucho miedo de lo que vaya a pasar.

—Nadie nos hará daño aquí, Daphne. ¿Crees que Draco…?

—Tal vez Draco ha intentado estar más cerca de nosotros porque _él _se lo pidió… nunca lo pensé. Simplemente estuve agradecida por toda la ayuda que me dio con respecto a ti, soy tan estúpida.

—¡No! —respondió rápidamente—. No pienses eso, no creo que haya fingido…

—No te ciegues, hermanita, sé que te gusta.

—Eso no importa ahora, Daphne.

—Tori —Daphne tomó su mano y la apretó, Astoria devolvió el apretón—, nuestra familia es primero. Somos leales a nuestra familia. Si papá dice que nos vamos a ocultar, lo haremos.

—¿Y si queremos pelear?

—Te apoyaría, pero preferiría que no —Astoria vio a su hermana estar al borde de las lágrimas—. Desde que Pansy me dijo que él intentó reclutar a papá… mamá suele viajar mucho y ella…

—Mamá esta bien protegida, recuérdalo —Astoria se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su hermana.

Ambas hermanas sollozaron. En Hogwarts estaban a salvo, era el lugar más seguro, después de todo. Luego de estar abrazadas por varios minutos, acordaron de enviar varias cartas a su padre y madre.

Ninguna de las dos notó que Malfoy volvió.

* * *

—Hermione no ha podido superar que eres mejor que ella en pociones —Ron sonrió mientras llenaba su plato de comida por segunda vez.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y abrió El Profeta. Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza, necesitaba recuperar el libro del príncipe mestizo, pero no había podido entrar a la Sala de Menesteres. Alguien la ocupaba y solamente una persona faltaba en su mapa del merodeador. Pensaba y pensaba sobre lo que ocupaba, pero la puerta nunca aparecía.

—¡Oh! ¡Harry, no puede ser! —Harry frunció el ceño, pero no entendió a su amiga—. ¿Reconoces el nombre de _Hestia Greengrass_?

—¿Es familiar de Astoria?

—¿Astoria? —Ron arqueo la ceja y Harry se gritó mentalmente.

—¡Fue asesinada! —susurró.

Harry miró rápidamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Reconoció el cabello rubio de Daphne y el cabello oscuro de Astoria. Ella tenía una copia del _profeta. _Oh no… Harry se quedó paralizado, necesitaba levantarse e ir con ella y preguntar si requería de su ayuda, peor no pudo moverse. Vio a Dumbledore y Snape acercarse a ellas. No dudaba en que ambas hermanas ahora lloraban, pero no gritaban ni peleaban al enterarse de la noticia. Snape las ayudó a levantarse y salieron del comedor.

* * *

Astoria y Daphne abrazaron con fuerza a su padre.

Gareth Greengrass había llegado al colegio a través de la chimenea del director Dumbledore. Se derrumbó cuando vio que sus hijas estaban a salvo, les dieron la suficiente privacidad para llorar la perdida de su esposa. Incluso cedió en si quería llevar a sus hijas a casa durante los siguientes días para poder despedirse correctamente de su ser amado.

—El Profeta dice que la mataron los mortífagos —Astoria fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Quiénes…? —Daphne no terminó la pregunta.

—Su madre fue al Callejón Diagón —Habló Gareth limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de sus hijas—. Iba específicamente a Gringotts…

—¿Fueron los mortífagos? ¿Verdad?

—¿Fue porque no te quisiste unir a Voldemort? —preguntó Astoria y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

Él asintió y volvió abrazarlas.

—¿_Quién fue_?


End file.
